


Climbing Trees

by WordsOfHeart



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Clumsy Simon, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I love them so much, M/M, Tree Climbing, ankle sprain, cute boyfriends, more caretaker bram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfHeart/pseuds/WordsOfHeart
Summary: Simon likes to climb a lot.But he is clumsy. And sometimes, it ends badly.Or, the one where Simon climbs a tree and ends up falling. Cute and amazing caretaker Bram is there to take care of his adorable boyfriend.Based on this prompt : Simon is climbing things (that he shouldn’t really be climbing) and then him being him clumsy self and falling over. Then we see a protective Bram rushing over to him and taking care of him. Some fluff. ^-^ - Lilith





	Climbing Trees

Simon had always been a big fan of climbing on top of things.

When he was three, he liked climbing on the kitchen counter to grab the Oreos in the cookie jar. When he was seven, he was the only kid in his class, able to cross the monkey bars at the park without falling in the sand. When he was twelve, he climbed on top of massive rocks to read books or do his homework. When he was fourteen, he climbed on the hood of his dad’s truck to have a better view at the drive-in theatre. When he was sixteen, he climbed on the roof of his house, to feel closer to the sky and stare at the stars.

Now, Simon is seventeen and his new favourite hobby is climbing trees.

They higher they are, the more attracted to them he feels. It’s like a welcoming challenge every time and he loves the thrill deeply.  

On the other hand, Bram absolutely hates it. The idea of Simon missing a step and falling from excessive heights terrifies him. Especially since Simon Spier is probably the clumsiest person he knows.   

Bram is not surprised on a random Saturday of spring when his boyfriend points a tree in utter excitement. It has to be the highest tree Bram has ever seen, which only makes his anxiety bubble up in his stomach.

Before he can say anything about how concerned he is, Simon is already standing by the tree, both hands pressed against the trunk. He is looking at it closely, analysing how long it would take him to reach the top. He wiggles out of his backpack, handing it to Bram.

‘‘I’m going to climb this and I want you to count how much time it takes.’’ Simon exclaims himself, huge grin apparent on his face.

Bram swallows the bile forming in his throat, slowly taking his phone out of his back pocket and setting his timer.

‘‘I really. Really. Hate it when you do this to me Si.’’ He sighs, pressing a hand against his chest in attempt to keep his feelings of panic under control. ‘‘Can you just be extra careful please?’’

‘‘I always am.’’ Simon states, poking the tip of Bram’s nose playfully as his smile only grows deeper.

As much as Bram wants to protest, it’s hard because he loves him so much, and he wants Simon happy.

Simon presses the right sole of his Nikey shoes against the tree trunk and grabs a branch with his left hand. The other foot soon follows and before Bram even notices; his boyfriend is already hallway to the top.

Simon’s heart rate rises in his chest as he realises how thin the branches are. The further and higher he climbs, the less confident he feels. But he refuses to show it to Bram, who seems on the edge of having a heart attack.

‘‘You’re doing fabulous baby!’’ Bram shouts from the ground, hand slightly covering his eyes to block the intense sunrays. He is trying to encourage Simon, but he is also attempting to calm himself down.

When he hears how intensely the tree branches crack, he realises how freaked out he actually is. He stares at Simon in terror as he watches the boys foot dangle in the emptiness, no longer having a grip of anything.

Simon struggles to get himself steady. He is out of breath and finally admits that maybe he was a little too ambitious on that very specific challenge. He closes his eyes tightly when he feels the branch supporting his other feet crack, knowing it is seconds away from breaking.

Bram shouts when he sees’s Simon’s body fall in mid air. He closes his eyes at the impact of the floor, not daring to watch the scene. Simon lets out a little pained whimper, lying still on his back, not daring to move.

‘‘Simon!’’ Is the only word that slips from Bram’s tongue as he runs to his side, falling on his knees and gently slipping his fingers with Simon’s. ‘‘Baby...Honey...its okay. Are you hurt?’’ He asks, hitch of anxiety obvious in his tone.

‘‘I...I think it’s my leg.’’ Simon whispers, finally sitting up straight.

Bram presses a comforting hand on his lower back as he sits by his side in the grass, wanting to offer support to his boyfriend’s body.  ‘‘Can you move it?’’ He asks, sucking onto his bottom lip like he always did when he was extremely nervous.

Simon nods slowly, pained expression obvious on his face. He gently moves his left leg, squirming when his ankle follows the movement. He lets out a sharp little whimper, covering his face into Bram’s shoulder.

‘‘Shh...It’s alright Si. You’re alright. I think it might be a sprain.’’ Bram explains, fingers finding their way to the back of Simon’s neck, slowly stroking the soft skin.

‘‘I’m sorry I climbed the tree.’’ Simon says through his small whimpers, pushing his nose deeper into Bram’s shoulder blade.

He could feel his heartbeat against his ankle and knew that it was probably not a good sign.

‘‘Stop, it happens. I’m not mad, so don’t be sorry. I just want to get you home so we can put some ice on it before it gets too swollen.’’ He explains, drawing little patterns with his thumb against Simon’s flustered cheeks.

Simon gave him a shy nod. He felt so stupid for putting himself in that position. He could read the worry on his boyfriends face and it only made him feel more guilt.

‘‘I’m not sure I can walk on it.’’

‘‘I wasn’t expecting you too.’’

‘‘How are we going to get home th-

Before Simon could finish his sentence, he felt himself being raised into the air, head pressed protectively against Bram’s chest and feet dangling on each side. He wrapped both his arms around his saviour’s neck, to make it easier for him. He knew he was still quite heavy, even if much shorter than Bram.

Once they finally made it to the doorstep of Simon’s home, they were greeted by Nora’s concern. Her eyes went from Bram to her brother, feeling her heart rush. She could see the tear stains on her sibling’s cheeks and it scared her.

Bram mouthed a very soft ‘‘Don’t worry.’’ Before walking inside and making it to the couch. Simon had fallen asleep in his arms, but was quickly woken up when he felt his body hit the soft surface. His eyes flickered in confusion towards Bram’s direction, searching for the comfort of his shinny brown eyes.

‘‘You’re falling asleep. Don’t fight it. I’ll get you some ice and you can take a little nap.’’ Bram spoke really softly, not wanting to alarm the other boy. He wiggles out of his oversized cardigan, wrapping it around Simon’s shoulders, to avoid him being cold. He stares at him in admiration, gently getting closer only to press a soft kiss against his forehead. He offers him a small smile and finishes it all off with an adorable wink.

Simon is convinced that he is the luckiest... and clumsiest, boy in the whole universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi beautiful people,  
> I'm sorry I haven't posted in a few days. My week has been crazy once again.  
> I hope you enjoyed this little pile of cute caretaker Bram. 
> 
> I will try to get a few prompts done this weekend, but no promises ! (I'll do my absolute best). 
> 
> Hit me up with Comments and Kudos, they make my day, what can I say ? 
> 
> Beaucoup d'amour,  
> Sabrina Xx


End file.
